happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diamond in the Rough
'Diamond in the Rough '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Paws awaits the arrival of her sister along with Uncle Jagger and Aunt Chilly as they prepare a welcoming party. A knock is heard and Paws opens the door to find Diamond standing outside. The family greets her and she returns the compliment by kneeling. Paws attempts to kneel back, only to fall off her wheelchair, to which Diamond responds by laughing, but then reacts in shock when her dress receives a dirt stain. Uncle Jagger comes up with a scheme to toughen her up. The scene cuts to Jagger driving Paws and Diamond through a road in the desert. Upon making a stop, he brings the girls out of the minivan, which suddenly detonates a few seconds later. Paws begins to realize her uncle is up to one of this crazy lessons again. Diamond, on the other hand, finds her tiara is missing and digs through the debris of the vehicle to discover it broken to pieces. She displays a mix of frustration and sadness. Jagger searches for survival tools and catches a glimpse of Howdy twirling his lasso. Meanwhile, Paws and Diamond attempt to hitchhike, with no success as every vehicle passes them. Jagger returns with a rope he tied up like a lasso. Seeing an incoming truck, Paws takes the lasso and twirls it at the vehicle, grabbing it by the exhaust pipe. Unfortunately, she is pulled along on her wheelchair and Diamond and Jagger chase after her. The driver of the truck, Walter, adjusts his rear-view mirror to see Paws being dragged, screaming for help. Opening his window, Walter yells at her. Jagger tells Paws to let go of the rope. Fearing for her life, Paws does as she is told, spiralling around until she flies off her wheelchair and tumbles onto the road. She, Diamond and Jagger watch as the truck disappears in the horizon. Some distance later, Walter stops his truck and gets out for a brief cigarette break, when Paws' empty wheelchair runs him over. Now Jagger sends the girls on a hike over a hill. Without the aid of her wheelchair, Paws forces herself to walk using two large sticks. Because the sun is starting to set, Jagger decides to set up camp for the night. Once it gets darker, he tries to teach Diamond and Paws how to make a fire by rubbing sticks. Paws, sitting on a log, attempts to create fire using her walking sticks. Diamond sees this as an opportunity to tease her. A spark from the rubbing finds its way onto Diamond's dress, shortly igniting it. As Diamond rolls on the ground in panic, Jagger pours a bottle of gasoline on the fire, causing it to get bigger. Flippy happens to be roasting marshmallows not too far away, when he sees the flames and receives war flashbacks. Diamond manages to put the fire out, but most of her dress has burnt away and she is noticeably traumatized. Paws pats her back to console her. Jagger suddenly gets his eye pulled out with a sharpened marshmallow stick, a surprise attack from Fliqpy. The green bear lunges at the girls and grabs Paws by the leg. Having had enough, Diamond challenges Fliqpy to a duel to defend her sister. She grabs a bowie knife from Jagger's pocket and puts up quite a fight against Fliqpy. Soon she corners him against the edge of a cliff and throws him off. Howdy is seen at the foot of the hill trying to light his own fire. Fliqpy lands in the middle of the fire pit and his body is ignited. Howdy cheers, until Fliqpy's marshmallow stick skewers him through the head. The next morning, a more confident Diamond takes over the hike. Jagger trails behind carrying Paws over his shoulders. They come across a road and meet up with Aunt Chilly in her car, concerned about their safety. Now back at home, they throw Diamond her welcome party. Paws even presents her with a gift: a new tiara. Just before the episode closes, Paws' wheelchair stops right in front of the house. Deaths #Walter is ran over by Paws' wheelchair. #Fliqpy either falls or burns to death. #Howdy is impaled by a marshmallow stick. Injuries #Paws recieves bruises from tumbling on the road. #Jagger loses one of his eyes from being impaled through the head. #Diamond is slightly burnt. Trivia *The Lumpy luncheon meat (from the end of ''All in Vein) is seen as a picture on Walter's truck. *Diamond shows trauma after her dress is burnt most likely due to her backstory. Gallery diamondintherough2.png Diamondintherough3.png|Diamond is not someone you wanna mess with. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 107 episodes Category:Debut Episodes